Mi pasado,Mi error
by leonelikita
Summary: Quien ah escuchado la historia de FNAF, pues yo te le vengo a contar al estilo vocaloid...soy una pequeña alma que ah perdido el control y forzada a hacer este rol...No dudare mucho tiempo antes de que me convierta en una marioneta...


Hola si soy yo, me extrañaron! Pues creo que no… ( leo2: quien te va a extrañar?) Cállate!  
>Bueno sé que no eh terminado a anterior historia pero próximamente habrá otro capítulo! Y también perdón por no haber actualizado hace meses<p>

Y bueno este one-short me inspire de la canción it's been song long de FNAF 2 y hay hice una mezcla entre vocaloid y FNAF 2 espero que sea de su agrado n.n

**Pov. Rin**

No sé cuánto ha pasado desde aquel trágico día desde que no volví a ser yo...pero aún recuerdo lo que me paso y quien fue el hombre que acabo con mi existencia y la de otros para transformarnos en lo que somos...unos simples animatronicos que cantamos las mismas canciones cada día...pero aquel recuerdo sigue en mi mente desde aquel día...

**/flashback/**

**Yo era una niña de rubios cabellos los cuales me llegaban sobre los hombros con unos ojos azules vivos llenos de alegría e inocencia tenía 12 años en ese tiempo y caminaba junto a mi madre la cual su larga melena dorada al igual sus ojos tan azules como los míos eran muy parecidos, recuerdo haber escuchado a mi madre hablar sobre ir a una pizzería no muy lejos de casa y a lo cual yo muy emocionada le respondí que sí.**

**-mama a dónde vamos?-le pregunte mientras caminábamos.**

**-pues vamos a una pizzería que conocí mi amor-me contesto con esa sonrisa radiante que siempre me daba.**

**-pero mama ya conocemos muchas pizzerías mama-le conteste haciendo mi acostumbrado puchero.**

**-jajajaja mi amor esta pizzería te va a gustar! Parece que se llamaba Freddy fazbear, me han dicho que tiene unos lindos muñecos que cantan mientras comes pizza!-dijo mi madre emocionada.**

**Al llegar a un local el cual el anuncio decía: "Freddy fazbear pizza" me llamo mucho la atención aquella pizzería. Pero cuando disponíamos a entrar, llamaron a mi madre.**

**-sí, alo? Oh! Hola-contesto**

**-mama-le llame**

**-sí, si la traje lenka-no me hacía caso**

**-mama!-le llame de nuevo.**

**Pero no me contesto, estuve varias veces llamandola, pero no...No resistí la tentación a entrar y cometí el primer y último error de mi vida. Entrar sin mi madre.**

**Entre a la pizzería y mi primera impresión fueron ellos...aquellos animatronicos que se la pasaban cantando, bailando y disfrutando con los niños presentes. Por inercia me situé al frente del escenario donde se encontraban cantando.**

**Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con un niño similar a mí solo que en vez de tener el cabello suelto tenía una pequeña coleta y era un niño el cual se llamaba Len, a lado de él se encontraba un niño al parecer mayor que el niño rubio, esté tenia cabello azul al igual que sus ojos este se llamaba Kaito,al otro lado mío se encontraba una niña con un cabello muy largo recogido en dos coletas y de color turquesa al igual que sus ojos esta niña se llamaba Miku y a su lado se encontraba un niño con cabello y ojos rubio oscuro él se llamaba Nero.**

**Mientras mirábamos el show nos hicimos muy amigos nos reíamos y hablábamos sobre los animatronicos, pero algo nos llamó la atención y era el oso Freddy, pero este era dorado.**

**Aquel "animatronicos" nos llamó y nos enseñó un gran pastel, el cual nosotros como niño nos dejamos guiar por aquel sujeto, esté nos llevó hasta una habitación,** **que cuando entramos, nos extrañó que aquel "oso" no era más que un hombre vestido de morado llevando en su mano un cuchillo. Lo último que recuerdo es como vi como ese hombre mataba a cada uno de mis amigos...**

**/fin del flashback/**

Después de eso desperté, no en mi cuerpo. Si no en el animatronico que aquel hombre utilizo para exterminarnos...

Aún recuerdo aquel día. Hace mucho tiempo que no volví a ver a mi bebe...aun me atormenta aquel recuerdo de su sus lindos ojitos y su linda sonrisita. Todo esto me convirtió en la marioneta que soy y seré. Solo para estar a tu lado..

**/flashback/**

**-** **sí, alo? Oh! Hola, Si lenka ya traje a rin a la pizzería para darle su regalo-conteste el llamado a mi amiga lenka.**

**-ok Lily pero creo que llegare un poco tarde...pero hay esta Len con unos amiguitos! Para que rin se divierta!-me dijo lenka a través de la línea telefónica.**

**-ok lenka te espero!-colgué y guarde mi teléfono.**

**Pero al darme cuenta que no vi a mi hija entre en pánico, entre rápidamente a la pizzería, nada..., comencé a buscar por todas partes, no, no, no, por ningún lugar, pero una puerta con un líquido carmesí por debajo de esta me llamo la atención. Al entrar en la habitación pude presenciar lo peor que pude ver en mi vida...niños apuñalados y entre ellos...mi bebe.**

**Fue tanto el shock que no me di cuenta del hombre que se encontraba atrás mío.**

**-otra víctima más-susurro aquel hombre morado.**

**-eh?-cuando me di cuenta me encontraba contra el suelo sujetada por aquel hombre.**

**Gritaba y lloraba de la desesperación, pero no tubo compasión...cuando me di cuenta me atravesó ganchos sujetados por cuerdas en las manos, las piernas y mi abdomen. Él dolor fue insoportable pero no fue tanto como ver a ese hombre meter a esos pobres niños en esos animatronicos y ver a mi bebe como una muñeca, utilizada de relleno.**

**-ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-le grite con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban.**

**-oh tranquila que no te vez muy bien así...sabes te verías mejor con esta mascara-dijo aquel hombre y acto siguiente coció la máscara a mi cara, después de esto me convirtió en una marioneta. En su marioneta...la cual se refugia en su cajita musical.**

**/fin flashback/**

Y hasta ahora eh estado aquí viendo dentro de la caja. Viendo todo lo que hacen y lo que haces. Mi bebe...

Pov normal

Un grupo de animatronicos está listo para cantar, al abrir la pizzería niños, adultos y adolecentes entran y se preparan para un fin de semana juntos en la pizzería, juegos, risas, pizza por todos los lados, niños esperando el tan famoso show de Freddy.

-que empiece el show-dice un oso al ver que se abre el telón...

Fin

owo y que tal les pareció?

Déjenme sus reviews! Y me indican alguna falta ortográfica o algo que me falto poner.. y bueno hasta la próxima!


End file.
